godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophies
Trophies are awards received in most PlayStation 3 games, and can be earned in God of War Collection, God of War III, God of War: Origins Collection & God of War: Ascension. They come in four types: easy to earn Bronze, average difficulty Silver, and hard to unlock Gold. Collecting all trophies will award a Platinum trophy. God of War (God of War Collection) Bronze * 1.21 Gigawatts: Acquire Poseidon's Rage * Rocking Out: Acquire Medusa's Gaze * Bolt Action: Acquire Zeus' Fury * Sword Man: Acquire Blade of Artemis * Soul Search: Acquire Army of Hades * Matador: Win the first Minotaur fight * Scape Goat: Win the first Satyr fight * Roll Over...and Die: Win the first Cerberus fight * Don't They Ever Shut Up!: Defeat the Desert Sirens * Beat a Dead Horse: Complete the Centaur sacrifice to Hades * Kickboxer: Complete the Spike Room Box Puzzle * Rockin' the Boat: Complete the Sex Mini-Game * Don't Leave Her Hanging: Rescue Oracle with 10 seconds to spare * Get the Ball Rolling: Complete the Challenge of Atlas * Totally Baked: Complete the Sacrifice * Splash: Kiss the Nyad * Get Me a Beer Kid: Free yourself from the depths of Hades * Zero Health = Bronze Trophy: Open a Health Chest when your health meter is already full * Hitman: Get a 100 Hits Combo * Getting My Ass Kicked: Die enough times in one row to get offered Easy mode Silver * Kratos' Marble Collection: Collect all the Gorgon Eyes * Stick it in Your Cap!: Collect all the Phoenix Feathers * It's the HUGE One: Retrieve the Captain's Key * Take the Bull by the Horns: Defeat Pandora's Guardian * God Killer: Kill Ares * Head Hunter: Obtain the head of the Architect's wife * The Power to Kill a God: Retrieve Pandora's Box * Hitman 2: Get a 200 Hits Combo * Legend of the Twins: Watch the 'Birth of the Beast' Treasure * Seeing Red: Max out all Weapons and Magic Gold * Prepare to be a God: Beat the Game on any Difficulty * You Got the Touch!: Climb the Spiked Column in Hades without taking damage * I'll Take the Physical Challenge: Complete the Challenge of the Gods * Speed of Jason McDonald: Beat the game in under 5 hours on any Difficulty * Key to Success: Collect all of the Muse Keys Platinum * Trophy of Zeus: Unlock all God of War® Trophies God of War II (God of War Collection) Bronze * Breaking Wind: Acquire Typhon's Bane * Big, Tuff, Buff and Rough: Acquire Rage of the Titans * Blue Balls: Acquire Cronos' Rage * Shiner: Acquire the Golden Fleece * Rock their World: Acquire the Head of Euryale * Learning to Fly: Acquire the Icarus Wings * Shaky Ground: Acquire the Atlas Quake * Death from Above 2009: Defeat the Dark Rider for the first time * Resurrection: Climb from the pit of Hades * Rock Hard: Defeat the Titan Minotaur inside Atlas * Pick'n on the Little Guy: Win the battle outside of the Palace of the Fates * Watcha Got on the Hot Plate?: Solve the riddle of the Fire Phoenix Statue * Whip it Good: Whip the Steeds of Time * Lift with Your Knees: Topple the Temple in the Bog of the Forgotten * Swinger: Cross the collapsing Grapple Bridge * Stoner: Stone and Shatter 30 Enemies * Super Sized: Get a 500 Hits Combo * Hitting Your Stride: Power up any item Silver * Eye Can't Believe it: Collect all the Gorgon Eyes * Go Make a Pillow!: Collect all Phoenix Feathers * Eye Sore: Collect 20 Cyclops Eyes * Boss Batch 1: Kill the Colossus of Rhodes, the Dark Rider, and Theseus * Boss Batch 2: Kill the Barbarian King, Euryale, and Perseus * Boss Batch 3: Kill the Kraken and all three Sisters of Fate * Daddy Issues: Defeat Zeus * Rise and SHINE: Awaken the Phoenix * Spread 'Em: Open the wings of the Temple of the Fates * Shine King: Open the door to the Temple of Euryale * Blowin' Your Wad: Max out all Weapons and Magic Gold * The End Begins: Beat the Game on any Difficulty * Feel the Urn: Collect and use at least 2 Urns of Power * Bleeding Thumbs: Beat the Challenge of the Titans * 15 Min Fight Scene: Battle your way to the Loom Chamber in under 10 minutes * You Know the Germans Make Good Stuff...: Collect all Über Chests Platinum * Trophy of Gaia: Unlock all God of War II Trophies God of War III Bronze * Mr. Hand: Discover the secret 'Hades Room' * Hit Man: Perform a 1000-hit combo * Rip One!: Rip apart 1 Olympus Sentry * Nice Tan: Blind 100 enemies with the Head of Helios * Obedience School: Deliver 50 kicks to Hounds * It's getting hot in here...: Burn 100 enemies with the Bow of Apollo * Souled Out: Summon every Soul with the Claws of Hades * Bloody Hell: Cover Kratos in 500 buckets of blood by killing the enemies * No Guts, No Glory: Gut 3 Centaur Generals * Hitting Your Stride: Upgrade any weapon to the next level * Releasing the Floodgates: Kill Poseidon * Burnt to a Crisp: Acquire the Bow of Apollo * Shine Lord: Kill Helios * Shoe Delivery: Kill Hermes and acquire his Boots * I didn't do it...But I wish I did!: Kill the Poseidon Princess * Ladies Man: Successfully entertain Aphrodite * Handy Man: Sever Gaia's hand * Open Sesame: Open the Gates of Tisiphone * Rescue Me: Save Pandora * Three Wise Men: Solve the Three Judges Silver * Eye Candy: Collect all of the Gorgon Eyes * Feather Plucker: Collect all of the Phoenix Feathers * Are You Horny to Win?: Collect all of the Minotaur Horns * Maxed Out!: Completely upgrade all the weapons * Sibling Rivalry: Kill Hercules * Titan Slayer: Kill Cronos * Retribution: Kill Zeus * Hooker: Kill Hades * Freezer Burn: Acquire the Boreas' Icestorm * Seeing things from a different perspective: Solve Hera's Gardens Gold * Vengeance Complete: Beat the game * Up to the Challenge: Beat the Challenge of Olympus * Unhuman: Beat Titan Mode * Priceless: Collect all of the 'Godly Possessions' * aMAZEd: Beat the Labyrinth without dying or failing Platinum * King of the Hill: Unlock all trophies God of War: Chains of Olympus (God of War Origins Collection) Bronze *''Fare Thee Well'': Kill Charon, the Ferryman *''Swing Batter'': Cause the Basilisk to retreat *''Dead Beat Dad'': Push away Calliope *''Tree Hugger'': Sacrifice powers *''Hades Needs a New Wife'': Kill Persephone *''Atlas in Chains'': Chain the Titan Atlas *''Back at Ya!: Finish parry puzzle *''Merman's Delite: Acquire Triton's Lance *''Morpheus Defeated'': Push flaming cart to the top *''Collateral Damage'': Find ballista secret *''Two Girls One Spartan'': Entertain the Persian harem *''Big Spender'': Upgrade any weapon *''Man Overboard'': Defend the Shores of Attica *''BOOOOOOOM!!!!: Kill the Basilisk *''Persian History X: Kill the Persian King *''Chain Gang'': Break the Chains of Tartarus *''Bow Down'': Move the Titan Hyperion *''Almost There...: Running across the long chain *''The Power Glove: Acquire the Gauntlet of Zeus *''All Beam Walks Completed'': Finish all beam walks Silver *''Horsing Around'': Awaken all three horses *''Eye for an Eye'': Collect all the Gorgon Eyes *''For the Birds'': Collect all the Phoenix Feathers *''You Complete Me'': Completely upgrade all weapons and magic *''Hit Me Baby'': Execute a 200-hit combo *''Mutton for Punishment'': Slit 50 Satyr's throats *''Rejected!: Parry 50 attacks *''Stoner: Break out of stone status 5 times in a row *''Old Softie'': Don't push away Calliope for one minute *''Cool Story Bro.: Watch the movie "Atlas and Persephone" 3 times Gold *''Piece of Cake: Beat the Challenge of Hades *''Heavy Hitter'': Execute a 1000-hit combo *''Cosplayer'': Play the game with an unlocked costume *''It's Over Already?: Beat the game *''Getting Your Money's Worth: Beat the game (Hard Mode) Platinum *''Above and Beyond'': Collect all of the trophies God of War: Ghost of Sparta (God of War Origins Collection) Bronze *''There Will Be Consequences'': Sink Atlantis *''The Puppy Mil'': Break the grinder *''Straight Flush'': Survive the vortex *''That Hit the Spot'': Kill Lanaeus *''A Bridge to the Past'': Raise the bridge to'' Death's Domain *''Dental Work: Rip out Scylla's jaw *''A Mother's Sacrifice'': Kill Callisto *''Yippee Ki-yay!: Escape the burning building *''Ghost in the Machine: Deactivate the crusher *''Let Him Win'': Finish Deimos Battle *''The Makings of a God'': Upgrade any weapon *''Fool's Gold'': Kill King Midas *''Spartans Stand Tall'': Save Deimos *''The Death of Death'': Kill Thanatos *''Disarmed'': Kill Erinys *''A Hero's Welcome'': Entertain the brothel whores *''Ares Who?: Kill the dissenter *''Inner Child Abuse: Defeat your inner self *''Blades of Fire'': Acquire Thera's Bane *''Screwed'': Kill Scylla Silver *''Eye Can't Believe It!: Collect all the Gorgon Eyes *''Bird Flu: Collect all the Phoenix Feathers *''Mess with the Bull...: Collect all of the Minotaur Horns *''Burning Sensation: Incinerate 500 enemies *''Master of Arms'': Completely upgrade all weapons and magic *''I'd Hit That'': Execute a 200-hit combo *''Collisions'': Throw 10 enemies into other enemies *''Heartless'': Rip out 10 Keres Wraith enemy hearts *''Make Her Scream'': Make Thera scream for over a minute *''The Midas Trick'': Attempt to open the Golden Chest for 30 seconds Gold *''God Amongst Men'': Beat the Challenge of the Gods *''Treasure Hunter'': Collect all of the Godly Possessions *''Greatest Hits'': Execute a 1000-hit combo *''Only One Remains'': Finish the game *''Zeus May Cry'': Finish the game (Hard Mode) Platinum *''The Ghost with the Most'': Collect all of the trophies God of War: Ascension Bronze *''Prison Break'': Free Kratos from his imprisonment *''Gotta Hand It To You'': Defeat the infected Hand of Aegaeon *''Unleashed'': Disarm a grappled enemy *''Big Spender'': Upgrade any Magic to the Next Level *''Round and Round'': Solve the Rolling Crusher Puzzle *''Open Minded'': Win the Buttonless MiniGame against a Elephantaur *''Swinger'': Ring out an enemy with the Club *''Snakes on a Train'': Ride the snake back to the Tower of Delphi *''Tools of the Trade'': Use all 5 world Weapons in Combat *''Hot Lunch'': Win the Buttonless MiniGame against a Manticore *''Gateway Gas'': Breathe the toxic gases within the Oracle´s Temple *''Handyman'': Reconstruct the Water Wheel of Kirra *''That´s Gonna leave a Mark'': Spill 500 Buckets of blood on Kratos *''You Bastards'': Treat the Martyr of Hecatonchires poorly *''Tell Me How You Really Feel'': Kill 25 Enemies using the Rage of the Gods *''Blood Oath'': Complete the MP Training in Olympus *''Can't Stop, Won't Stop. BadBoy!: Perform a 1000 Hit Combo *''Hold Still Please: Slow 100 Enemies with the Amulet of Uroborus *''Tag Teamed'': Hit 100 Enemies with the Oath Stone of Orkos Silver *''Biting the Hand that Feeds You'': Defeat Megaera and the Titan Hecantonchires *''Quaid!!!: Defeat Pollux *''Fireproof: Complete the Screw of Archimedes without getting hit by the Fire Traps *''Light As A Feather'': Collect all of the Phoenix Feathers *''The Eyes Have It'': Collect all of the Gorgon Eyes *''Fully Loaded'': Completely Upgrade Kratos *''Lubed up'': Complete the slide in the Statue without dying *''Maybe you should call a Doctor?: Keep the Rage Meter Filled for 2+ Minutes Gold *''Next time use the stairs: Complete the Trial of Archimedes *''No Drake. You Can´t Have These'': Collect all Artifacts in the game *''If It Ain´t Broke…'': Reconstruct all the Decayed Chests *''Legendary Warrior'': Complete the game on Hard Difficulty *''Bound Broken'': Kill all 3 Furies Platinum *''Champion Of The Gods'': Unlock All Trophies God of War (2018) Bronze *''The Journey Begins: ''Defend your home from The Stranger *''A New Friend: ''Survive the Witch's Woods *''Feels Like Home: ''Allow the Light Elves to return home *''Dragon Slayer: ''Defeat the Dragon of the Mountain *''Troubling Consquences: ''Defeat Magni and Modi *''Hello, Old Friend: ''Retrieve the Blades of Chaos *''Promise Fulfilled: ''Heal Atreus *''Round 2: ''Rescue Atreus *''Past Haunts: ''Ride the ship out of Helheim *''Twilight Beckons: ''Defeat Baldur *''Beneath the Surface: ''Explore all the Lake of Nine has to offer *''Death Happened Here: ''Fully explore Veithurgard *''Trilingual: ''Learn the languages of Muspelheim and Niflheim *''Dwarven Ingenuity: ''Upgrade a piece of armor *''Nice Moves: ''Obtain a Runic Attack Gem *''Best Dressed: ''Craft an outfit for Atreus *''Enchanted: ''Slot an Enchantment into your armor *''The Best Moves: ''Fully upgrade a Runic Attack *''Worthly: ''Fully upgrade the Leviathan Axe *''Why Fight It?: ''Fully upgrade the Blades of Chaos *''Path of the Zealot: ''Obtain Traveler armor set *''Primordial: ''Obtain Ancient armor set Silver *''Iðunn’s Orchard: ''Fully upgrade your Health *''Quick Tempered: ''Fully upgrade your rage *''All Will Fall: ''Kill 1,000 Enemies *''Dangerous Skies: ''Free all of the Dragons *''Curator: ''Collect all of the Artifacts *''Allfather Blinded: ''Kill all of Odin’s Ravens *''Unfinished Business: ''Assist all of the wayward spirits *''Treasure Hunter: ''Use treasure maps to find all of the dig spots *''The Truth: ''Read all of the Jötnar shrines Gold *''Last Wish: ''Spread the ashes *''Like Oil and Water: ''Complete all of Brok and Sindri’s Favors *''Fire and Brimstone: ''Complete all of the Trials of Muspelheim *''Darkness and Fog: ''Retrieve all treasure from the Workshop’s center chamber *''Chooser of the Slain: ''Defeat the nine Valkyries Platinum *''Father and Son: ''Obtain all other trophies Trivia *The names of the trophies reference movies and various phrases such as the God of War trophy: "1.21 Gigawatts" which references the "Back to the Future" movies because 1.21 gigawatts is the amount of electricity needed to power the flux capacitor. Another example is the God of War II trophy: "Feel the Urn" which is a pun of the "Feel the Burn" phrase. *Trophies will be disabled if you activate Godly Possessions, or equip any costumes in God of War III and play using New Game+ in God of War: Ascension. Gallery GoWTrophies.jpg|Exemplary God of War Trophies GoW2Trophies.jpg|Exemplary God of War II Trophies GoW3Trophies.jpg|Exemplary God of War III Trophies Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:Real Life Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War (2018)